


Only me

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkertown (Overwatch), M/M, Random & Short, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: (I found this in my old drafts and decided to post it, it's a bit random)Junkrat is so used to all of Roadhog's attention, the second someone takes even a little bit, he panics.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Only me

It has been a rough path for the Aussies. They needed to find the ocean to escape Australia but it was such a long way to any sort of water and the other junkers weren't making the journey any better. It was just Junkrat and Roadhog against the world! Until someone joined their duo. 

"Oi look, up ahead." Junkrat pointed at a group of men surrounding a single human. 

".." Roadhog felt bad. The human didn't seem to be from here and they didn't have a weapon. 

"I bet they'll kill em in no time." Junkrat sighed and they kept walking but as they approached the fight, the one human started to attack with their bare hands. "Huh-" The human smashed the raiders together, threw them on the ground and broke one of their arms. "Quite the fighter! Should we try our luck?"

Roadhog looked at Junkrat. "No, but I don't think they're a Junker."

"Let's get a closer look then!" Junkrat grabbed Roadhog's hand and rushed him behind a decaying car so they can get a better view.

"This Shelia is nuts!" The raider in the lady's grasp shouted as her grip tightened. 

"You mess with wrong female!" The lady shouted as she threw the raider at his friend and waited for them to come at her. They didn't. The raiders scurried away and the woman stood proud but there was a gash in her arm, one of them had stabbed her good. "Bliatz.." She mumbled and look around. It was just empty desert but hair sticking out from behind a car caught her attention. "Hey!"

"Crickey! You think she saw my hair?" Junkrat asked Roadhog and all his friend did was face palm. The two stayed quiet but the lady pulled the car down and looked at the two. They turned to her. "Oi-"

"Who are you?" The lady asked, slightly wary.

"Good 'ay Shelia! Name's Junkrat." The Junker didn't want to seem scared.

"..Roadhog."

"I am Zarya, you two know way to Russia?

"Well, we're in Australia right now Shelia, Russia is long ways from here." Junkrat pointed north.

Zarya groaned and fell to her knees. During a fight with Sombra, the hacker managed to send her to a different country. Without her in Russia, the leader was in danger and it made her worried sick. "How I get to Russia?"

"..You need to get to the ocean and cross it first." Roadhog huffed.

"Huh." Zarya looked at the two then at the empty road ahead. "I take you two with me to ocean."

"Hold on! Roadie and I ride solo, we don't need some lady with us!" Junkrat looked at Roadhog to agree with him. Mako didn't want to upset Jamie but some extra manpower would be good for them and she didn't seem like a puny woman that would slow them down.

"She can come with us."

"It settled." Zarya stood up and nudged for them to follow.

"You can't be serious Hog! A Shelia is going to be joining us? What happened to 50/50? Is she going to join our duo forever?!" Junkrat started to angrily ramble but Roadhog didn't want to deal with it, he grabbed the skinny male and slung him over his shoulder as he continued to talk. 

"You two have medical supply?" Zarya asked Roadhog, staring at her gash in concern.

Roadhog grabbed a cloth from his back pocket. "..We can find some on the way but use this for now." 

Zarya nodded and wrapped it tightly around the wound. "You two seem like odd pair."

"We get that a lot."

The two tanks stayed quiet but Jamie continued to shout and fuss for another hour before he got tired and fell asleep on Roadhog. They didn't warn Zarya about the ungodly long trip but she'd figure it out in about three days. Luckily for Zarya, Roadhog was a good storyteller and listener so she wasn't going to get bored any time soon. About 4 hours into the walk, Zarya asked a particular question.

"What is deal between you and the rat?"

"Jamison? Hm." Mako didn't always tell the story. "Let's just say I'm the reason he's like this. Why Australia is such a mess."

"Was it Omnics?"

"In a way." Roadhog sighed. "I don't like omnics, not in the slightest so when Australia's government announced that omnics were getting part of my home, I didn't stand for it. I rebelled and one thing lead to another and I fucked up."

Zarya looked around and sighed. "Everyone messes up in life."

"Yep." Mako sighed and looked at Jamison's sleeping body. He owed so much to Junkrat but he'd never admit his guilt directly.

The walk continued and they moved to lighter topics. Zarya told Roadhog and Junkrat all about her life in Russia, including her lifting record. "512 kilos?"

"Yep! Impressed?"

"Not bad for a girl." Roadhog laughed then looked at the quiet Jamison. "What do you think?"

"That's only like 1,000 pounds! I can lift more than that." Junkrat mumbled, why didn't Mako appreciate his records?!

"I find hard to believe, you are very scrawny."

Junkrat growled and tried to jump at Zarya but Mako blocked him. "Let me at her! I'll show her who's scrawny!"

"Calm down Jamison." Roadhog set him down.

"What even is this? You use to be only on my side but now you like her more than you like me!"

Roadhog looked at Junkrat. "That's not true."

"You are defending her and not paying attention to me!" Junkrat fussed like a five-year-old. Jamison was always the clingy and jealous type. Mako didn't normally mind but he was pushing it in the situation. "What if you fall in love or something and leave me?! What am I going to do then?"

"Jamie, ca-"

"I go look at cactus," Zarya said nervously, Junkrat looked like he was going to explode.

"You are my only friend! If you leave then I'll be all alone!" Junkrat had small tears and Mako felt a pain in his chest. He didn't know what to do so he quickly grabbed Jamison and hugged him. The scrawny man suddenly stopped talking and held what he could of Mako. 

"Stop being a cry baby," Mako mumbled as Junkrat buried his face into the other's chest. 

"Stop being an ass," Junkrat mumbled. 

"I'm not going anywhere Jamie, I just want to get this girl away from this shitty place. I won't save other junkers but someone that doesn't belong here and has a greater purpose doesn't deserve to die in this hell hole, I'm not the nicest guy but she is protecting someone that fights against omnics."

Jamison didn't say anything. He felt like an idiot now so the last thing he wanted to do was admit it. Roadhog smiled and rubbed Junkrat's back, maybe he was a little too mean sometimes, the kid had been touched deprived for so long and maybe a hug is all he needed to be reassured. "Just don't start to like her, you're only allowed to like me!"

Mako coughed and felt his face heat up a little, thank God he had a mask. "Right, let's just go and get the girl to the ocean. We'll leave her to figure out the rest on her own while we do our thing."

"Junkrat and Roadie against the world.." He mumbled against Mako's chest.


End file.
